Diary of a 4th Grade Mother
by MiyumiA9
Summary: What happens when our lovable Jew had sex with a girl  after making a bet with a certain little bastard.  Then months later get her pregnant! And they're only 10! KyleXOC Miyumi
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a 4 grade mother. Chapter 1

"_How is this happening" _I thought as I was sitting on the toilet looking at a plastic stick. "_I'm too young...I don't know who to be a mother." _"Hey Miyumi!" my friend Bebe called out to me, "What does it say remember two lines mean yes and one means no" _"How in the world she knows that...Maybe she's been through it." _ Then I heard my other friend Wendy say, "How exactly can this happen! You're only 9 years old" "I dunno," I said through the stall. "I've been feeling sick for weeks and my favorite shirt doesn't fit as well.." Then Bebe said, "Well you shouldn't use protection..." "No.." Wendy protest, "She shouldn't done it at all..." I sighed and said "What's done is done..." I look back at the plastic stick. My eyes filled with tears. Two pink lines. I...Miyumi Aoki...age 9...was pregnant.

As we were walking out of the bathroom the girls were trying to comfort me.

"Maybe it won't be as bad...I mean you didn't really know what you were doing" said Bebe

"But what about him...What if he runs off and leaves her" Wendy complained.

"_That's right...Him...I have to tell him...but how...It was mostly his fault...He always got so hot-headed whenever he gets mad...Which lead...to that night"_

_**FLASHBACK!**_

SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN...I heard that every single day every single week. Those two always fought about every single thing.

"Admit it Kahl~! No chick would even touch you!" Eric yelled

"Well no girl wants to touch a sexist fat-ass like you!" Kyle fought back.

It was like that everyday. This time Stan invited Kyle,Eric, and Kenny over to goof around. While They were trying to find something to do I was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. I stopped on Mtv where they were showing a "16 and Pregnant" marathon. The guys saw what I was watching and started Ranting about it. That's when I had enough and went upstairs. All I heard was fighting and fighting. Something about Kyle having a girlfriend. I didn't know what that meant but it wasn't any of my concern. I laid on my bed look at the ceiling just hearing insult after insult from downstairs. No one broke it up because Mr. and Mrs. Marsh were away for the weekend, Grandpa Marsh was left in charge but he was in his room, he told Shelly to watch s but she's out with her boyfriend. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard the door open. I looked over and it was him..Kyle.

I sat up and said "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really," he said "Just wanted to see how you were doing"

"Oh Well I'm fine"

He walked over and stood in front of me. I looked up at him and tilted my head. _"He's gotten taller since we met" _I thought. I known cause when I first came to America we were about the same height. Now I came up just above the last bone of his ribcage and just below his heart. He was really tall for a 10 year-old. He wasn't the tallest in the group, Kenny was taller by a inch or two and Stan was about the same height. (Author's note: Cartman's...the shortest just for comedy) But I think Kyle is going through adolescences first mentally then physically.

He lowered to my level and said to me, "Miyumi...we've known each other for a while right?"

"Yeah I guess so.." I answered "Why?"

"Well..." He blushed "I wondered if you...'like' me..."

I tilted my head _"Like? Of course I did he's my friend" _I responded, "You're my friend Kyle...Why would you ask something like that.."

He chuckled and said "Not in that way..."

"Then what way are you talking about?"_ "How else can I feel about a friend?"_

He sat beside me and put a hand on my cheek. "Like this," he whisper. Next thing I know he's pressing his lips against mine. I didn't know what was going on but I went along with it. He pulled away from my lips and took a deep breathe. I stared up at him with curiosity. He held my shoulders and pinned me down. He looked like a giant compared to me. He started to press his lips onto mine and I thought it was all a game. So I went along with it. Next thing I knew...there was moaning and groaning. Thrusting in and out "_Faster...Harder...Don't stop_" was the words I spoke. This game was interesting. Maybe I can try it again someday.

_**End of Flashback**_

"And you thought it was a game?" said Bebe "Oh shouldn't stopped when he pinned you down!"

"Well I know that now..." I responded

"Well we don't really know if your pregnant or not. You should get tested by a doctor to make it clear." Wendy suggested

"Maybe I can go before the field trip to Denver"

Bebe took out her cell phone and dialed a number. She started talking on the phone about an appointment and then she hung up. "Its all set up! Tomorrow. 7 am. It should give us enough time to head there and back to catch the bus."

"Uh..Bebe?" Wendy started "How do you have the doctor's number?"

"This isn't about me Wendy! Miyumi maybe carrying a baby!"

"Riight~"

The day of the field trip me, Bebe and Wendy went to the doctor's to confirm if I was really carrying Kyle's baby. We were in the waiting room and I was nervous. I held myself from vomiting but it was failing. I was so nervous I was shaking. The test results weren't coming for another 5 minutes. What if I was carrying his baby, what would he say, what would he do. I looked down and whispered "I'm just too young...I don't know what to do..."

The doctor came up to me and looked at me in a strange way. "Here.." his deep voice said and handed me an envelope. I opened it and read it...and it was true. I...Miyumi Aoki age 9...am pregnant. I felt tears coming from my eyes and both of the girls hugged me for comfort. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stuffed the envelope in my bag quickly and stood up "We better get going or we'll miss the bus..." I walked off and the girls followed me. _"I'm pregnant...with Kyle's baby..." _I thought about it for a while and threw up in the bushes. _"...3 months...the end of the first trimester..." _I touched my belly and there it was...a bump...It wasn't noticeable to be seen...but it was there...my baby...

On the bus I was just staring out the window thinking about the baby. My hand was circling my fingers on my belly. _"I can't hide it forever...I have to tell him soon enough.." _I looked back from my seat and saw him. He was fighting with Eric again about something I couldn't make out. Then...he look at me and smile...he waved. I was shocked so I just turned back in my seat and looked down. _"I can't tell him...he looks so happy...Who am I to take that away from him"_

The bus stopped and we all got off and listen to Mr. Garrison

"Now children" he started to explain "Theater is a kind of art that anyone can easily do"

"Except of Kahl cause Jews can't act for shit" Cartman teased.

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle reacted.

Everyone laughed except for me. I was busy throwing up behind a tree outside the theater. Kyle notice I wasn't laughing and looked at me in a concern face. He mouthed "Are you alright?" to me and I nodded and smiled.

"Thats enough Eric!" Mr. Garrison scolded "Now this is a big place so I need you to pare up 2 by 2"

While everyone was looking for partners, I started to feel queasy again. I covered my mouth and turned away. I ran behind a tree and threw up. I was coughing the excess vomit from my mouth when I felt a hand on my back. I got scared and turn around quickly and saw...Kyle.

"You alright Miyumi," he began "You've been like this for a while now..."

"I-I'm fine don't worry!" I said "Just fine"

He smiled and said "Alright if you say so...So..you wanna be partners its really either me or Cartman"

I had no other chose...If I choose Eric he'll just suspect something's up and start interrogating me then I'll break and scream it out... "Alright Kyle..." then the rush from my stomach emerged again. "Okay then let's go!" I said and ran off. _"Did I drop something...maybe its just me...?"_

_**End of chapter 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a 4th grade mother. Chapter 2

**Kyle's POV**

Today was like any other day. I got up, ate breakfast, met the guys at the bus stop. But what worried me the most was Miyumi. She's been having the stomach flu for weeks now and I'm starting to worry. Ever since I...well...we had sex, I've been avoiding her thinking she'll be mad. I already told Stan and he got pissed he didn't speak with me for a week. I wouldn't blame him...Miyumi's like a little sister to him. If any one had sex with Ike I would be pissed. But I kept asking myself...why do I hide from her. Its not like anything bad happened...I still feel guilty for what I did to her... Then I remembered that the field trip to the Denver theater. I can talk with her then!

When we got to the theater Cartman made some comment to belittle the Jews again and everyone laughed except for Miyumi. I looked back at her concerned. Usually she would do a cute little giggle and pat my back for comfort. I asked if she was alright and she just nodded. When Mr. Garrison said to go and pick our partners I looked back at Miyumi and she was vomiting behind a tree. I walked over to her and put my hand on her back. She turned around scared and was relieved to see me. I was glad she's be my partner and herself again. She ran off and then I saw she dropped something.

"M-Miyumi~! You dropped your-" I looked at it more closely _"Hell Pass Hospital? When did she go there...and what for..." _ I opened the envelope and took out the paper _"Lets see...Aoki Miyumi...age 9...ending her first trimester...no seious injuries...wait what!_ _Ending her first trimester!What the hell is that suppose to mean! She's pregnant! I-I'm only 10! I can't be a father! Wait...why did she didn't tell me before. I mean Miyumi's not a smart one about being in love...But still we're too young...I...I dunno...I need to talk to her about it...a few options at least.." _I put the paper in my jacket and walked off to find Miyumi. I was thinking about her and the baby _"How am I gunna be a father...Oh God if Cartman find out- no...if my mom finds out...I'M SO DEAD!" _ I was panicking when I felt a thump below my heart and I heard a little cute "ow". I looked down and saw Miyumi. I panicked more and over reacted.

"M-Miyumi! Are you alright?" I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at hear front and back. "I-I didn't hurt you did I! No scratches! No bruises!"

"Kyle!" she responded "I'm fine...there nothing to worry about"

"_Nothing to worry about! You're carrying my child that's something to worry about!" _"Right...sorry"

Everyone started to laugh at me but I didn't really give a damn at that moment. All I cared about was that Black and Blue haired girl. I notice myself looking at her and I knew she looked different. Her child-like figure disappeared in a teenage one. Her hips were more curvier and her chest definitely grew it was noticeable. I moved my eyes to her stomach. No bump...at least not yet...2 months from now everyone will know and see it.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw it was just Stan. I sighed of relief but I needed to talk with someone.. Anyone at this point. "Dude you look pale...you alright?" he asked. I just stared at him and pulled him away from Wendy and to the side away from everyone.

"Dude whats up?" he asked again.

"We can tell each other anything...right?"

"Yeah dude we're Best friends"

"Alright..." I looked down, gulped and looked back at him "I...may have...gotten Miyumi...pregnant.."

He chuckled "What? Is Cartman putting you up to this? A 9 year old can't get pregnant."

"Its true!" I slowly pulled out the envelope, took out the paper, and handed it to him. I watched him read it and he laughed in disbelief.

"This can't be true Kyle. Cartman HAS to be up to this" he tried to calm me down.

"_That is a possibility...but Miyumi never goes for his tricks after he made fun of her boobs and her height..." _"But what if she is...for real"

"Look during lunch we'll talk with her. If she is Wendy and Bebe probably know too...but I am positive its Cartman's tricks"

"I guess you're right..." _"but why would Cartman...stoop so low to wait...that day...that day when me and Miyumi and sex..."_

_**Flashback!**_

"Why would ANY guy want a baby at 16..." I remembered Stan saying. We saw Miyumi watching that "16 and Pregnant" marathon and she got irratated at our ranting and went upstairs. "I dunno dude" I started to say " It looks like all teens want is to have sex and make a baby"

"You can't do that Kahl cause Jews can't even get a boner. Thats why you have a adopted brother"

"WILL YOU STOP BELITTING MY PEOPLE CARTMAN!"

"Well Kahl...you can't prove that fact is false..."

I rolled my eyes "Cartman you probably can't prove that fact is true fatass.."

"AY! I CAN SO!"

"How?"

"I bet you 20 dollars that you can't get a girl pregnant!"

"...Are you nuts...I'm 10 how am I suppose to do that..."

"Oh I did know it was too much of a challenge Kahl"

"Dude you are such an idiot"

" Well then I proven my statement then"

"YOU HAVEN'T PROVEN ANYTHING RETARD!"

"Oh haven't I Kahl...Haven't...I..."

I filled with anger "FINE! I'll do it" I blushed and looked up the stairs. I gupled and looked back at Cartman. He motioned me to go...I was lucky Stan and Kenny went to the other room after me and Cartman started fighting. Sighing I walked upstairs and into Miyumi's room.

_**END OF Flashback!**_

"_Thats it..." _I thought _"It was...partially Cartman's fault...but most of it was mine...for letting him get to me...AGAIN!" _I clenched my fists in anger. I almost felt myself crying. I...did this...to a sweet...smart...and pretty girl...because of a stupid bet with Cartman! _"Why...why did I do this...I need to know the truth."_

During lunch at the theater cafe it was me, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. We invited the girls to sit with us but Cartman started bitching and saying sexist things. We told them to ignore him and sit with us. It was quiet and akward. I saw Miyumi glace up at me and when I caught her she bring her eyes back down in disappointment. I saw Wendy and Bebe nudge her and I had enough with the games. I stood up and grabbed Miyumi's arm and pulled her to the side. "K-Kyle what's going on?" she asked in her usual cute way. I blushed but I need to stay strong. I took out the envelope and I saw her tense up. I looked at her straight in the eye. "Is this true...?" I choked.

All she did was look away. I couldn't take it. I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at me. "Is it true..." I asked again. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes. "...Miyumi please...tell me...is this true...Are you pregnant with my baby...?"

"...Yes..."She began...her eyes were filled with tears spilling off her rosy silk cheek "...Its all true..." she started to cry and covered her face. My eyes just grew wide..._ "A baby...an actual baby...we can't do this! She has to get rid of it! She has to...to..." _I looked down at Miyumi...she was shaking and in tears..._"No...I have to help her...we're in this together..." _I pulled her into me in a hug and held her tightly. I heard her crying and crying and I just stood there holding her in my arms. I pulled away from her and lifted her up from under her arms. I smiled _"She looks like a little puppy..." _ I admired her for a while and then pulled her into a kiss. I whispered in her ear "I'll help you...every step of the way...no matter what happens...I'll stick by you..."

_**End of Chapter 2**_


End file.
